Toxin
by Soot
Summary: A toxin gets into Chekov's system whilst on a mission on a planets surface. SLASH. Chekov/Sulu .


Title: Toxin

Summary: A toxin gets into Chekov's system whilst on a mission on a planets surface. SLASH. [Chekov/Sulu].

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read. I'm even going to put a cheesiness warning!

A/N: I have no idea why, but this idea came to me when i was listening to the song 'The Neverending Story'. *Shakes head and sighs*. I guess randomness creates yet more randomness, and lets face it, randomness makes the world a more interesting place.

I also had a small trouble writing it because England has been in the middle of a heat wave and I hate the heat. I can deal with it but towards the end my brain was officially melting and I couldn't string a sentence in this story together that I liked, so i should have finished this days ago but because of the heat i gave up writing till it cooled down again. Perhaps I should go live in Antarctica.

Word of warning - I'm not to sure about some of the characters and if I've portrayed them right so there may be some irregularities but I hope there isn't.

Anyway - give it a read and hope you enjoy.

***

Sulu watched Chekov as the group progressed forward. He watched how the young Russian sprung from root to root to small open patches of ground with energy, elegance and grace. He watched how Chekov occasionally wobbled on unstable areas and swung his arms to keep his balance while his eyes were wide and curious about the alien world they were on.

Sometimes Sulu wondered how he kept any composure around the young Russian ensign at all. There were time he had to mentally slap himself to stop himself from doing something stupid, but when Chekov smiled at him or looked at him with those wide innocent eyes, he looked so adorable and cute - it was painful.

As Chekov was hopping root to root, he brushed past a bush like plant when he felt his skin being cut into by something sharp. On instinct Chekov looked down at his arm. His gold uniform had a clean cut in it where the bush's thorn had cut through the fabric. He pulled the fabric apart to find a clean cut into his arm, not a graze but not deep enough to need stitches. The wound was bleeding slightly but it was coagulate so he didn't give it too much more thought.

Sulu appeared by his side. "You okay Chekov?"

"Da." Chekov smiled at him and placed one of his delicate hands on his shoulder. "Thank you."

The one moment Sulu had looked away from the Russian navigator something had happened, but since Chekov had shrugged his shoulders with what ever it was, Sulu was also prepared to do the same. 'Sod's law' Sulu thought to himself before continuing and following Chekov and the others.

Once beamed back aboard Chekov stumbled back to his room. He felt peculiar, like he wasn't really there, but he put it down to exhaustion or just having a dizzy spell. He collapsed on to his bed grateful to be able to relax on something that wasn't a hard floor or the planet's surface with its protruding roots from its rainforest like plants sticking into his back.

He laid on his back, his eyes closed and trying to shift the feeling of giddiness that had over come him. He found himself laughing at nothing

Chekov stood up with intentions of going to see Dr McCoy. His head felt like it was too heavy for his body and he swayed side to side until he fell back on to his bed, his first attempt defeated. He waved his hand in front of his face and found it distorted as he waved it back and forth. He giggled madly at what he was seeing before he got up once more and headed on unsteady feet to the door.

***

Sulu was laid on his bed with his eyes shut, allowing his mind to wonder to where ever it chose to when a couple of loud knocks came from his door. Opening his eyes, he swung his legs of the bed and quickly covered the distance between his bed and the door and opened it to come face to face with Chekov.

"Hello Chekov." Sulu wasn't too stunned to see the Russian, but looking at him there was somthing wrong that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Chekov staggered past him and into his room. Sulu grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him when he nearly collided with a wall.

"I wery beautiful." Chekov said as he swayed on his feet.

"Chekov?" Sulu asked worried.

"I wery beautiful, no?" Chekov grinned before lunging at Sulu, wrapping his arms around the lieutenant's neck and trying to kiss him.

"Pavel? What's wrong with you?" Sulu lent as far back as possible to avoid Chekov's lips.

"I wery beautiful. You wery beautiful." Chekov giggled. "Ve make good couple." He lent in close for another kiss and succeeded in getting Sulu's jaw, just missing Sulu's lips. "Kiss me, kiss me, you know you vant to kiss me." Chekov started to sing, his head tilted back and rolling side to side.

"I will do no such thing." Sulu shot back.

"Kiss me Hikaru!" Chekov shouted with glee and lunged forward again.

Chekov finally succeeded in pressing his lips to Sulu's and Sulu's brain screamed that he shouldn't be kissing Chekov while he was in that state. He was clearly not himself, more precisely he was off his flamin' rocker, and Suludidn't want to take advantage. Unfortunately though before this thought made him pull away, Sulu had reacted to the kiss, deepening it and making Chekov moan as his tongue brushed across the roof of the Russian's mouth.

"Aaawwww." Chekov moaned as Sulu broke this kiss and avoided his lips once more. "I thought you vanted me."

"I'm taking you to Dr McCoy." Sulu said supressing the want to throw the young Russian up against the wall and claiming his mouth.

"Vhyyyyy?" Chekov protested as Sulu pulled him out of his quarters and towards the medical bay.

"Because you're ill." Sulu replied as he dragged Chekov down the corridor.

McCoy was sat doing something close to nothing when Sulu entered the medical bay. By this time he was practically carrying Chekov who was wiggling in his arms like a child and still trying to kiss him. Without being told, Sulu got Chekov onto a bed and pinned the Russian down by his shoulders.

"You're tickling me Hikaru." Chekov giggled.

"I don't think you need telling." Sulu told McCoy as the doctor stood next to him looking at Chekov, his brows furrowed whilst deep in thought.

"Was Mr. Chekov apart of the planet surface mission?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, as well as me, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock." Sulu filled McCoy in quickly.

McCoy looked from Sulu to Chekov and then back to Sulu. "How do you feel?"

"I feel odd." Sulu placed a hand on his head.

"Expand on odd." McCoy ordered.

"Peculiar, almost like after having too much to drink." Sulu blinked several times on reflex when his eyes started to feel a weird sensation.

Chekov had fallen still on the bed and Sulu had released his grip on him by this time. McCoy pointed to the bed next to Chekov's and Sulu jumped on it knowing he was expected to wait there for him to return. Giving out the names of the planet surface party meant that McCoy was going to drag the last two members in to the medical bay to poke and prod at them.

McCoy returned with a very groggy looking Kirk and Spock who predictably looked devoid of all emotions.

Kirk wasn't too chuffed to say the least as McCoy scrutinized him. "So you don't feel odd in anyway."

"No - I feel fine, like I did yesterday and the day before that. What's this about Bones?" Kirk frowned.

McCoy flicked his hand towards Chekov and Sulu who promptly started to giggle loudly. Spock raised an eye brow.

"What caused my lieutenant and Naviagtor to act like this?" Kirk asked knowing full well that Bones had been poking and prodding him to see if what ever they had he had too.

"I'm a doctor Jim, not a mind reader." McCoy stated dryly.

"It looks like the toxin of the Myan Bolbec plant. The plant's thorns and leaves are saturated with the toxin. It's none lethal but extremely potent." Spock answered Kirk's query.

"How do you know that by just looking at the two of them?" Kirk asked.

"I have witnessed the toxins effects once before." Spock answered. "The toxin gets into ones system by either consumption of the plant or abrasion."

"I found a gash on ensign Chekov's left arm, but no such abrasion on Lieutenant Sulu." McCoy said crossing his arms and all eyes went back to Chekov and Sulu.

"So how has the toxin gotten into his system? Unless ... Lieutenant Sulu you dog." Kirk's sudden smirk threatened out grow his face.

"He's my beautiful Russian ... errr ... babe." Sulu grinned stupidly.

Kirk started to chuckle. "Babe? Sulu, you can not be serious?"

"I beautiful Russian kisser." Chekov shouted with glee.

"McCoy, i suggest you strap the ensign and lieutenant down to keep them ... separated." Spock said, his voice still emotionally devoid.

"Kill joy." Kirk moaned and earned a glare from McCoy.

"It is the most logical approach." Spock replied.

"It's not a toxin I've ever seen before." McCoy said frowning, his mind evolving around what Spock had told him earlier about the plant and toxin, "but the effects are obvious enough."

"Sure, blame the toxin for those two having the hots for each other." Kirk continued to grin.

"The toxin can be spread by the exchanging of bodily fluids." Spock stated what was already obvious to the other two men. "But the toxin will be weakened considerably in the secondary person so Lieutenant Sulu will have recovered before the young Mr. Chekov. He will also remember more since his system was exposed to a much smaller dosage than his counterpart."

"So we just have to wait for the toxin to leave their systems on its own? Is there nothing that can be given to them to speed up the process?" McCoy asked annoyed as well as fasinated, wishing he had something to write what Spock was saying down on for further study later.

"Nothing can be given that would be of any use." Spock deadpanned.

"Just great." McCoy said more than a little irritated.

"Must you always be so cantankerous?" Spock questioned.

"If it gets the damn job done, then yes." McCoy grumbled.

"It's hard to think of anything he doesn't get upset over." Kirk joked.

"That's it. Get out - both of you." McCoy glared.

"Can't i stay?" Kirk pouted.

"No - leave!" McCoy demanded pointing at the door.

Kirk huffed as he left the medical bay and Spock showed minor annoyance at the young captain by shaking his head slightly as he followed him out.

***

Chekov awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and hazy memories, but that paled in contrast when he found himself strapped to a bed in the medical bay. He tried to move his hands to his head to shield his eyes from the bright light but found them to be strapped down to the bed, the same for his torso and legs. After realising that fighting against the bonds was futile, he sighed and relaxed, his mind spinning. A sudden and worrying thought came to him;

what had he done that was so bad that someone had to restrain him.

McCoy stood at a distance watching the young ensign for any signs that the toxin was still present, but when the ensign sighed with common sense dictating that fighting against the restraints was futile, he knew that if any of the toxin was in fact left, it would be an insignificant amount.

"Vhat happened?" Chekov asked as McCoy released him from the bonds.

"You don't remember anything?" McCoy inquired, curious.

"I remember wery little." Chekov said as he sat up and tried to rub some feeling back into his arms.

"What do you remember?" McCoy asked studying Chekov's eyes for irregularities.

"I remember feeling wery odd, like I vas not me."

"Is that all?" McCoy pressed.

"Da." Chekov nodded. "Vhat happened?"

"You got infected by a toxin that caused you to act abnormally." McCoy deadpanned.

"Abnormal?" Chekov questioned, probing for more information.

McCoy weighed up whether or not he should fill the ensign in on what he had did, but the more he thought about it the more likely it seemed he was going to find out either from Kirk and his mouth or Sulu who would want to clear the air between them. "You kissed Hikaru Sulu."

"VHAT!" Chekov nearly screamed. McCoy hadn't quite forseen such an outburst and recoiled slightly before regaining his infamous deadpanned style. Chekov's cheeks burned with embarrasment. "Oh." was all he managed to mumble after the initial shock had warn off.

"If it's any consolation, the toxin was the cause of your behaviour." McCoy told him as he slid off the bed and found his feet again.

"Not wery, but thank you for trying." Chekov thanked McCoy and left.

Chekov walked back to his quarters with his head lowered, hoping that crew members that walked past him didn't notice the constant flushing of his cheeks as McCoy's explanation continued to put images in to his mind. Once in his quarters he sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, twiddling his thumbs as he tried to think of what to do. He felt he owed Sulu an apology, regardless that McCoy believed it was the toxin that caused his behaviour. Besides, Chekov had to work next to Sulu on the bridge and the last thing he needed was awkward silence and tension between the two of them.

Deciding to go and speak with Sulu to straighten the incident out, he climbed off his bed and went to see him. He decided it was best to go and knock on the door instead of trapsing into the bathroom they shared and hiding, hoping that Sulu at some stage would walk in and start the conversation for him. He just hoped that sulu wasn't upset and angered by his actions towards him. Lieutenant Sulu could snap him like a twig if he wanted.

Chekov took several deep breathes before finally getting enough courage to knock on Sulu's door. As soon as Sulu answered it though his confidence plummeted through the floor. "I come to say I am wery sorry." Chekov told Sulu with his head lowered.

"Don't worry about it." Sulu couldn't find the words to say that he had liked the kiss, and something told him it wasn't an appropriate time either.

"Nyet! It vas wery vrong of me!" Chekov shouted.

"Chekov..."

"It vas vrong! Wery wery vrong! I ..." Chekov was cut off by Sulu attacking his lips with his own.

"Shut ... up ... Pavel." Sulu said when he broke the kiss, saying the words separately for emphasis.

"But ...but ..." Chekov stuttered.

"I love you already." Sulu smiled before ravaging Chekov's lips once more. Chekov wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck and Sulu felt cold shivers race down his spine as Chekov's delicate fingers played with his hair on the back of his neck. Sulu's arms snaked around Chekov's waist drawing him closer, and when the kiss broke Sulu rested his head his head against Chekov's and looked deep into the younger mans eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Chekov met the gaze, a smile of his own lighting up his face.

Kirk and Spock walked around the corner arguing when they saw the Lieutenant and ensign stood gazing into one anothers eyes. Automatically Spock grabbed Kirk by the scruff of the neck and dragged him back around the corner before the young captain could say anything.

Much to Spock's annoyance even though he didn't show it, Kirk smiled his victory smile before saying, "told you it wasn't the toxin."

end.


End file.
